Forgiven
by DarkMarionette182
Summary: She's mad, he made a HUGE mistake and he's trying to repay her for it. LEMON ALERT! If you don't like, don't read! rated M for.....well it's kinda obvious, it's a lemon.... DeidaraxOC ! this is dedicated to Mah buddeh Cat!


_Hey ppls, omgsorry, big mistake, I accidentally put the wrong story on here!! Then, before I realized this, MY STINKIN COMPUTER CRASHES, but finally, here it is_

* * *

**DEIDARA!!!GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!! IF YOU THINK PUTTING EXPLOSIVES IN MY WEAPON POUCH IS FUNNY, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!!!" **I marched along the Akatsuki base corridors, in search for a certain Blond, psycho bomber; a burned and heavily damaged weapon pouch in my hand.

Drafts began to form as I whipped open doors then slamming them shut. I rushed to Sasori's room in hopes of finding Blondie there. I opened the door to find the puppeteer working on one of his puppets. He looked up to find me in the doorway, face red with rage.

"He's not here, try the kitchen." As he was speaking, he pointed to his closet. I quietly tip-toed to it.

"Good idea." I said as I used my chakra to manipulate a draft to close the door.

The closet door unlocked with a click and opened, revealing a quivering Deidara. I then lunged at him, trapping him in a headlock.

"THERE YOU ARE!!"

"Naomi-CHAN! Let go, I…..can't…..breathe, un."

"YOU THINK DESTROYING MY PROPERTY IS AMUSING?!??!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, now please let me go!"

"Oh no, your coming with me." I said as I dragged him out of Sasori's room.

"HELP, SASORI-DANNA! SHE GONNA KILL ME!!!!" Sasori just waved farewell.

"TRAITOR!!" Deidara yelled out to Sasori.

I dragged him out of the room, kicking and screaming and begging for mercy, and into my bedroom.

"Fix it, NOW! I don't care how, just fix it." I said as I threw the pouch at his head, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Ow, again, Sorry, un. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Nope." was my response.

"But I can't fix this, I don't know how."

"That's too bad, I don't give a shit."

Deidara started to pout, his lower lip quivering. His face then lit up and turned into a very seductive smirk.

"There must be something I can do to make it up to you, un." He said in a smooth and seductive voice as he came in closer and closer to me, eventually trapping me in a corner. "Hmmmm, I know what to do." He then crashed his lips against mine, instantly wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. I tried pushing him away but the harder I shoved, the tighter he held onto me. His tongue slicked across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, But I kept my lips sealed shut. Deidara grunted in disapproval. He then shoved a hand up my shirt, grasping my breast, his hand/mouth licking it. A moan escaped my lips and he immediately thrusted his tongue in my mouth, exploring the untouched territory. As another wretched moan left me, I felt his smirk getting bigger.

He grabbed my hand with his and placed it on the zipper of his cloak, beckoning me to take it off, lazy bastard. I did as he asked, kami only knows why, and discarded his cloak, tossing it in some random direction. With nothing to distract him, Deidara then deepened the kiss as we fought for dominance. In the end, it was Deidara who was victorious. After a while, we broke away for air.

"Do you forgive me now?" Deidara asked.

"Hmmm, not quite." I retorted. He then removed my shirt, revealing a lacy, black bra concealing my feminine treasure.

"My, my. Were you planning this?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Shut it." I mumbled, my face flushed. Deidara chuckled as he reached behind me and unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. His eyes widened as he marveled at my breasts. He raised a hand to my right one and began to knead it softly in his hand, licking it as he went, while he himself sucked at my right one. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and swiftly removed it. I ran my hand across the stitches that sealed the mouth on his chest, and down to his well toned abs. I felt him slightly shiver beneath my fingers. He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of my room, where my bed was located.

"You know, you still need to be punished for killing my pouch." I muttered.

"Well then, give me your best shot." He whispered in my ear so softly, it brought chills my spine. I then lunged for his lips, crashing my lips onto his with such force that it sent us backwards, toppling onto the bed. I was finally in command. I deepened the kiss and my fingers found their way and entwined themselves in his hair.

I could tell he was trying to resist, so I used my feet to pull down the rest of his clothing, boxers and all. I pulled away from the kiss and slid down to meet his rather large member, and all it's glory. It began to twitch slightly as my breath made contact. I stayed in that position for a few moments, softly blowing on his manhood. I could tell this drove him crazy, with how he growled in frustration.

"Stop teasing me Naomi!" He growled.

"Well why not? It's fun!" I cheerfully said.

"Argh, that's it!" He then grabbed my head and thrusted his member into my mouth, to the point where I was gagging. I decided to let him off the hook……..this time. I sucked on him gently, my tongue swirling around the shaft. Moans escaped his lips. "Aah, Naomi-Chan……I'm…..cumming……" He managed to gasp out as his warm seeds exploded into my mouth. I swallowed his salty juices, and gave one final butterfly kiss on the tip of his member.

I slid up and met his lips. To my surprise, he jerked up, flipping us over so that he was on top. He kissed my lips, then glided his lips down my neck to my breasts, where he gently sucked on my already hardened peaks. He then went even lower and stopped at the hem of my extremely wet panties.

"My, my, aren't we the wet one." he teased. My face flushed even more as I brought my legs together to hide it, but the attempt was futile for he forced them to separate with his firm hands. I swear I could feel the tongue swirling on my thigh. He tore my panties off with his teeth and spit the pieces out in a random direction. I gasped as I felt a cool breeze down there. I gasped even louder when I felt his tongue licking my clit painfully slow.

"Ah, Dei…..da….ra….!" I managed to breath out, pressing his head harder onto me, making his gifted tongue go deeper into me. He bobbed his head, making his tongue go in and out. My hips bucked with each entry. His hands kept me steady though, like that helped. I felt a warming sensation in my stomach and I felt myself cum. "Oh Kami!!" I yelled as he happily lapped up my juices like an eager dog. He came back up, his hair looming over my flushed face. I looked down to find his erect member aligned with my feminine entrance.

"This is gonna hurt, tell me if you find it unbearable and I'll stop." he said gently, cupping my face with his hands, kissing me fiercely afterwards. I nodded for him to proceed. He looked at me with a worried look before filling me with one fluid thrust. I screamed in pain as he pierced my virgin boundary. He froze, hoping that I was okay. I got used to his size, and nodded for him to continue. He pulled out, and thrusted back in, this time the feeling pleasurable. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hips bucked in sync with him, a coat of sweat covering our bodies.

"Faster….harder….Deidara..OH KAMI!!" I yelled, thank GOD for stone walls. He did as I asked and went in and out at an unimaginable pace. I could tell we were both close to our limit.

"DEIDARA!"

"NAOMI!!"

We both yelled each other's name out, our juices finally mixing. He collapsed on top of me, both of us gasping for air. He slid off me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Did I ever tell you, I love you?" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Deidei."

"So, does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes, you're forgiven." And with that, we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, happy and content.

_I know, crappy ending…….._

_Please click the button below and review!!!_

_-Zuzu_


End file.
